Como Un Lobo
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Miguel Bosé Como Un Lobo. Sirius quiere dar un paso importante en la relación que llevan hace un tiempo con Remus, pero éste se resiste. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el licántropo decida abandonar la casa donde viven juntos?


Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de J

Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de J.K.Rowling y yo sólo los uso para divertirme un rato...

La escena era ya muy lejana, pero la revivía como si hubiese sucedido momentos antes. Y se reprendía por ello, por ser tan vulnerable y por volver tan vulnerable a la única persona a la que había amado con toda su alma. No podía entender cómo había cedido ante tal locura... _Vivamos juntos_ - le había dicho él un día - _yo te amo_ - y sin mas, se había lanzado a sus brazos. Ahora se arrepentía, no por el hecho de haber amado, sino por el hecho de que lo habían amado a él, y eso era mucho, demasiado. No podía ser, nadie se merecía permanecer junto a un hombre lobo, menos Sirius. Era ilógico, antinatural y... una locura. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen... había soñado tanto con aquella escena, pero tan rápido como la felicidad lo embargó, la tristeza hizo presa de sus ojos.

- Remus... - habló Sirius.

-Mmmm...- estaba leyendo el diario, el animago lo sabía, pero tenía por costumbre interrumpirlo en sus lecturas.

- ¿Harías el favor de mirarme? - fue como una suplica, y el licántropo no estaba acostumbrado a que el animago usara la suplica para hablarle - Necesito decirte algo. Esta vez si que había sorprendido al hombre de ojos de miel, quien lo miró y se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba mas decentemente vestido de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, y no es que eso le desagradara, es mas, creía que Sirius se veía muy sexy con su ropa desordenada y un poco ancha, lo que también hacía mas fácil que se la pudiera sacar.

- Dime Sirius...

- Primero que todo, tengo que decirte que estos ocho meses de relación han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por fin he descubierto que te necesito para siempre a mi lado, cuidándome y yo cuidándote a ti... curando tus heridas, acompañándote como animago y como pareja... Remus, te amo como nunca me lo imaginé... sabía que me traías loco, pero no sabía cuanto - el aludido sólo sonrió- y... emm... yo quería decirte...mas bien preguntarte - oh Merlín, como era esto de difícil... no sabía cómo cornamenta se lo pudo preguntar a la pelirroja- si querías ser mi esposo... - y una sonrisa, la sonrisa Black se instaló inmediatamente en su rostro.

- Verás Sirius - qué hago, qué hago... ¡qué le digo! - yomm... este... yo también te amo con locura... pero... yo no creo... no creo que debas atarte a un hombre lobo para toda la vida - terminó de decir y vio con suma tristeza que aquella sonrisa que lo derretía había desaparecido del rostro de su amante.

- Eres un idiota Rem... verás, cuando digo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? tú deberías decir: si Sirius, acepto, acepto porque sé que tu me amas mas que nadie, y porque sé... ¡QUE ME ACEPTAS TAL COMO SOY! - terminó gritando un frustrado Black.

- Sirius... tu no comprendes... no sabes lo que se siente... no puedes... no debes - balbuceaba Lupin.

- Si comprendo, comprendo que no quieres casarte conmigo porque tienes miedo y crees que yo saldré corriendo, pero te lo digo: NO LO HARÉ... si sé lo que se siente amar a alguien y tener que callar y huir para no poner en peligro su vida... ¿recuerdas que yo fui un prófugo de Azkaban? , dices que no puedo... ¡que alguien trate de impedírmelo, porque lo mando derecho a San Mungo! y que no debo... que no debo... ¡¡tu sabes que yo siempre hacía las cosas que no debía!!

- Sirius... creo que lo nuestro ha ido demasiado lejos... yo... yo debería irme - y dando un suspiro finalizó- no deseo casarme contigo.

Y eso fue todo. No había más que hablar. Lo único que escuchó fue como se cerraba la puerta del salón y a Sirius subiendo por las escaleras. Él sólo atinó a meterse en la pieza que ocupaba Harry cuando iba a visitarlos y esperar. Esperar a que saliera el animago de la pieza que compartían, poder sacar sus cosas e irse. Pero para su mala suerte, hacía una semana que Sirius no salía del cuarto, y sólo escuchaba a veces algo romperse o los aullidos de un perro muy triste.

Pero un día, luego de diez días del aislamiento de Sirius, llegó a quién Lupin menos quería ver en esos momentos: Harry Potter. No es que odiara al chico, no, lo amaba como si fuera su hijo, pero no quería que justamente él viniese, ya que sabía lo que iba a suceder. El moreno, lamentablemente tan parecido a James, le ponía cara de cordero a medio morir, y si no, sacaba a relucir el ingenio de su madre y lo atacaba con sus fundamentos, de tal manera que lo dejaba desarmado y atónito, para luego dejarse convencer y hacer todo lo que le decía.

- ¿Qué tal Remus? - preguntó el chico al salir atolondradamente (como siempre) por la chimenea.

- Bien... bien Harry... y tú, ¿cómo vas con Malfoy?- el moreno se sonrojó notoriamente - oh... lo siento... es que tu sabes... la curiosidad... y Sirius que aún refunfuña y se pone como niño chiquito cuando hablamos del tema... sólo quería saber si eres feliz, si tomaste la decisión correcta.

- Si Remus, la tomé - dijo con decisión el ojiverde- sé que no podría ser feliz con nadie mas que con él...

- Pero... ¿No te ha asediado el ministerio y la prensa Harry?

- Oh si, vaya que si... pero, ¿sabes? me importa un coño lo que diga el ministerio... El Señor Malfoy es un reconocido mortífago de las filas del ya derrotado Señor Oscuro, por lo que debería ir por lo menos a una corta estancia a Azkaban - dijo Harry imitando el agudo tono de voz del nuevo ministro- ¡Si se atreven a tocarlo, traeré de regreso a Voldemort! ... y luego de decirles eso, nadie mas me ha dicho nada... bueno, no personalmente, pero qué remedio... así es la vida, y ni porque me dejen tranquilo dejaría a Draco.

- Emm... Si, bien Harry... es... tu... ¿Vienes a hablar con Sirius?

- Si, bueno, en realidad vengo a hablar con los dos... ¿Dónde está mi padrino?

- Está... está arriba, en nuestro cuarto... ve a hablar con él.

- Pero tú... ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

- No Harry... es que hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo con Sirius - sus ojos evitaron los de Harry, temiendo de que los pudiera leer y descubrir el motivo de su alejamiento del animago.

- Bueno... - frunció el ceño - como tú digas - y sin decir mas e marchó escaleras arriba, hasta que sintió que le indicaba a Sirius que le abriera y luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que anocheció y Remus estaba nervioso, nervioso por la reacción de Harry, por lo que le iba a decir, porque seguramente le iba a llenar de razones por las cuales él era un tonto inseguro y de por qué Sirius y todos le querían. Pero eso no pasó. El moreno salió con una expresión fría en el rostro, ni siquiera le miró, sólo apuró el paso hacia la chimenea y cuando estaba a punto de irse, el hombre lobo se le aproximó.

- Harry, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Dime, por favor ¿Cómo está Sirius? - preguntó desesperado... hubiera preferido que el chico le gritara, que lo insultara, que lo hechizara, que le arrojara algo o que simplemente le golpeara. Pero no, no ocurrió, y ahí estaba él, ansioso por saber de Sirius y temiendo que el amor de Harry también se le escapara.

- Nunca pensé que fuera así, profesor Lupin - el mayor cerró los ojos como si eso le quemara- nunca pensé que usted estaba de acuerdo con los principios del Ministerio y aceptara que los híbridos fueran inferiores- terminó el chico.

- Harry, yo no...

- ¡Mansión Malfoy! - fue lo único que Lupin escuchó y altas llamas consumieron el delgado cuerpo de Potter.

No podía... no lo resistiría, pero debía hacerlo. Armándose de valor (como buen Gryffindor que era) subió la escalera y se plantó fuera de la puerta de la pieza en la que se encontraba el animago.

- ¡Alohomora! - gritó el licántropo y lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto. En un rincón, se encontraba Sirius, sentado en el suelo y rodeándose las piernas con sus brazos, la cara sumida en sus rodillas y el pelo revuelto Luego su vista se dirigió hacia los otros rincones de la pieza, donde pudo ver el desastre que había: las fotos ya no tenían marcos, el suelo estaba lleno de vidrio y las sábanas de la cama estaban hechas jirones en el suelo. La escena sólo fue interrumpida por un doloroso sollozo, un grito desgarrador y un rostro que se levantaba en dirección de la puerta.

- Puedes tomar tus cosas - le dijo con voz fría - e irte cuando se te dé la gana. Sólo te pido, que si por algún motivo nos volvemos a encontrar... no me hables... me lanzaré un obliviate luego de que tu te vayas - y dicho esto, tomó su forma animaga y se quedó allí, en el rincón, pero esta vez tiritando y hecho un ovillo.

- Sirius, por favor compréndeme - trató de decirle Remus, pero el perro en un ágil movimiento se encontraba de pie, había saltado sobre la cama y le gruñía amenazadoramente.

- Volveré mas tarde - susurró Remus y se fue, con el corazón destrozado - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? - se preguntó en voz baja y quebrada. Luego de entrar en la pieza en la que estaba durmiendo de momento, se dirigió al armario de Harry... algo debe de haber para mantener mi mente ocupada -pensó- pero lo que encontró no mejoró su humor, ni despejó su mente. Dentro de una caja de madera, se encontraban dos libros gruesos encuadernados en un cuero muy fino. El primero lo reconoció y supo que era el álbum fotográfico que le habían regalado al chico para navidad. Allí habían fotos de sus padres, de él cuando era bebé, de sus primeros años en el castillo, del torneo de los tres magos, de ellos celebrando el cumpleaños número 17 del moreno, de Navidades pasadas con los Weasley y con su padrino... y al final, en una página que sabía que no debería estar allí, se encontraba una foto de los tres y luego otra de Sirius y Remus solos, abrazados y sonriendo, y sobre ellos se podía leer "Amor omnia vinci" y debajo se podía leer la frase "mis queridos padrinos". Cerró el álbum de golpe y reparó en el segundo libro, lo abrió y se encontró con el título "Diario de Harry Potter" ... no podía, no debía... pero la curiosidad fue mas grande. Con un hechizo no verbal apuntó el diario con su varita y de ella comenzaron a salir frases..."Ellos se aman... Sirius y Remus, pero aún no tienen el valor de decirlo", "Sirius planea asaltar a Remus y obligarlo a vivir en la mansión" , "Sirius está muy feliz, y yo también... ¡Por fin Remus se viene a Grimould Place!" , "Sirius ha perseguido a Remus por toda la calle, ladrándole en su forma animaga, todo porque se han peleado... cuando por fin pude dejar de reír, traté de agarra a Sirius y hacer que volviera a la casa", "Sirius dice que Remus está mas feliz que nunca, y que se le derriten las piernas cuando le ve sonreír... de hecho, no quería saber tanto..." . Lupin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró el diario. Ya habría tiempo para que Harry lo matara... ahora, se encontraba dispuesto a deshacer el camino de las ultimas semanas y aceptar su error, su ceguera su... estupidez. Por fin (aleluya, aleluya!!) había comprendido que el amor era para pasarla en las buenas y en las malas, que él podía hacer feliz a Sirius y que él mismo merecía ser feliz... sabía que nadie lo iba a amar como Sirius y que él no iba a amar a nadie más...

Dispuesto a todo, salió de su pieza y bajó a la sala. Preparó todo, una colcha en el suelo, una silla y unas botellas con zumo de calabaza. Sonriente y seguro de si mismo (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) subió nuevamente a la pieza donde se encontraba Sirius. Este, al verle parado en la puerta, se giró con la varita en alto.

- ¡¡Expelliarmus!! - ajá, pero el hombre lobo fue mas rápido, pero Sirius se abalanzó sobre su varita y al apuntarla nuevamente se oyó - ¡¡Impedimenta!! - lo que el hechizo de Sirius quedó nulo. El animago lo miró con furia - ¡¡Incarcerus!!... lo siento Sirius, debo hacerlo - suspiró Lupin- ¡¡Mobilicorpus!! - y apuntando el cuerpo del animago, lo hizo bajar por la escalera flotando, y luego, suavemente, lo sentó en la silla frente a él.

- ¿Qué deseas Lupin? ¿Verme aún mas humillado? ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez y me dejas en paz? - gritó mordazmente Black, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

- No me iré Sirius... no lo haré porque te amo...

- ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Yo ya no te amo!

- ¡¡Eres un mentiroso Sirius Black!! - gritó enfadado Remus- eres un mentiroso y te lo voy a demostrar - dijo mas calmadamente y en un tono mas bien... ¿sensual?

Lupin agitó su varita y del fondo de la sala pareció salir algo como música... música desconocida... ¡música muggle!

Parece que  
El miedo ha conquistado  
tus ojos negros  
profundos y templados  
¿Qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?

- Dime Sirius - habló Lupin sentándose sobre él, quedando a pocos centímetros - ¿ qué va a ser de ti sin mi?

- ¡Voy a estar mucho mejor! - bufó el hombre.

Panteras son  
vigilan mi destierro  
me he condenado  
y en ellos yo me encierro  
¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

- ¿Y qué crees que será de mi, sin ti? - preguntó dulcemente acercado su boca a la de Sirius... podía oler su aliento... ese que lo volvía loco... pero no podia ceder... no todavía.

Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di que sólo un poco  
¿quién teme? ... ¿quién teme? di... si yo me  
pierdo

- Dime que no estoy loco al quedarme contigo... ¡DIMELO! - le exigió y al mismo tiempo besó su cuello... el punto débil de Sirius.

- Nn.. n... no... Estás... loco... pero... estarás muerto... cuando... ahh... Remus... cuando me suelte... mmmm - gimió Sirius.

Mi corazón  
salvaje y estepario  
lamió poemas caídos de tus labios  
¿Que va a ser de mí? ¿Que va a ser de ti?

- Mmmm... Lamió poemas... mmm... que idea más brillante - susurró Lupin sobre los labios de Black - que...mmm... delicia... - y se dedicó a lamer con su ágil lengua los tibios labios de Sirius, quien cada vez gemía mas alto, tratando de apoderarse de esa lengua tan dulce, pero fallando en el intento.

Tu pecho es  
tan cruel como bendito  
tu cuerpo en fin  
Babel y laberinto  
¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?

- Tu pecho... si... Sirius, ¿te agradaría que siguiera la letra de la canción una vez más?

-Mmmm... ajá... si... Remus...- y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Remus le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa. Luego, sus manos fueron acariciando cada centímetro de la suave piel, rozando apenas sus pezones, para luego bajar del cuello y dejar un rastro de saliva hasta llegar al ombligo. Mordió todo a su paso, dejando marcas rojas en los costados de Sirius y en su ombligo.

Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di que sólo un poco  
Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di...

- ¿Crees que realmente no estoy loco Sirius?

-Mmm... mmmm... nn... no... Pero yo... aahh... si... ahh... me estás... volviend... volviendo... loco

Mil años pasarán  
y el duende de tu nombre  
de luna en luna irá  
aullando fuerte woh! woh! woh!

- ¿Sabes que mis aullidos en luna llena no son mas que tu nombre? - habló Lupin bajando hacia la entrepierna - ¿Sabes que cuando gimo es porque estoy recordando nuestras noches juntos?

Lentamente desabrochó el cinturón y metió su mano bajo el boxer de Sirius, lo que provocó un gemido aún mas fuerte...

- Rem... podrías... ¿soltarme?

- No... - dijo mientras quitaba el pantalón y dejaba a la vista la erección de Sirius - hoy yo seré el dominante. En respuesta de esto sólo se oyó un gruñido, pero no pude ser más, ya que el hombre lobo ya había sacado los boxers de su lugar y había sumergido su rostro tratando de alzar aún más la virilidad de su pareja.

Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di que sólo un poco

Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso tu huella he de seguir  
y como un lobo voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso... paso a paso...

- Sirius - lamida- voy a seguirte - lamida - hasta el fin del mundo - apenas terminado, aprisionó el palpitante miembro del animago con su boca, succionando salvajemente y alternando leves mordidas que hacían que la cabeza de Sirius cayera hacia atrás y que un ronco gemido saliera de su boca.

-Rem... Remus... me voy a... me voy a correr... necesito que me desates...

- No... he dicho que hoy yo seré el dominante - dijo tranquilamente Lupin mientras su pareja le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con un leve gemido de protesta.

Remus se puso en pie y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa... viendo cómo Sirius forcejeaba con las ataduras invisibles sonrió, haciendo que los movimientos del animago fueran aún mas violentos

-Remus... ¡ya he entendido! no te irás... lo sé... ¡sólo desátame de una maldita vez! - exigió violentamente.

- No me agrada cuando maldices... - y acto seguido le beso y modió su labio inferior.

Lentamente y ya desnudo, se fue acercando, mientras subía las caderas de Sirius y lentamente introducía su miembro en él. Los gemidos fueron llenando la sala, las palabras de amor y los juramentos. Como un vaivén las estocadas de Remus se hacían cada vez mas profundas, logrando que Sirius se estremeciera, y después de unos segundo, se corriera dejando todo el abdomen de su compañero bañado. Al sentir esto, Remus aceleró la penetración, soltando dentro de su compañero todo su líquido blanquecino.

Ya un poco mas calmados, Lupin le retiró el hechizo a Sirius, y este le abrazó como queriendo amarrarlo a él para siempre.

-Remus...

-Mmmm...

-¿Recuerdas la otra vez, cuando también fuiste el dominante?

-Si...

- Es que resulta que cuando tu eres el dominante... yo... yo soy el fértil - anunció Sirius, lo que trajo una oleada de besos y mas caricias por parte de Remus.

Todo estaba bien... era feliz, tenia a quien lo amara y el también lo amaba... y próximamente... sería padre.


End file.
